The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a plurality of standard cells and to a manufacturing method thereof.
Semiconductor devices are in the spotlight as important factors in miniaturizing, increasing the number of functions of and/or lower the manufacturing cost of products throughout the electronics industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices that store data, semiconductor logic devices that process data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logic element. Developments in the electronics industry create a demand for improved semiconductor devices. For example, demands for semiconductor devices that offer higher reliability, operate at higher speeds and/or can perform greater numbers of functions are constantly increasing. To satisfy these demands, the architecture and elements of semiconductor device must become more complex and semiconductor devices must also become more highly integrated.